A wireless communication technology of exchanging various data using wireless communication is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1).
For example, data communication can be performed between a wireless communication device and a base station using a wireless local area network (LAN). In this case, a procedure called association is performed before the data communication is performed. When the association is performed, the wireless communication device and the base station are associated in a one-to-one manner.